A Herdeira dos Lestrange
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Herdeira de uma Comensal, ela não sabia nada sobre seu passado, nem sobre o que o futuro lhe reservara. Mistérios dos Lestrange serão revelados, e a jovem herdeira, terá que enfrentá-los para conseguir suas respostas.
1. Surgindo Mistérios

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 1: Surgindo mistérios

_" O senhor não pode privar minha filha de nascer. E eu não serei um peso morto enquanto estiver perto da data dela nascer._

_- Errado minha querida Bellatrix, ela pode vir a ser um empecilho nos meus planos futuros._

_- Ela não será empecilho nenhum, além do que, ela tem meu sangue nas veias, ela ha de ser como eu. Um dia ela também irá servir ao senhor, Lord._

_- Você tem razão, em partes. Por isso façamos um acordo. Quando a pequena Lestrange nascer você deve achar uma família que tome conta dela, você não poderá cuidar dela, e quando chegar a hora, você surgirá na vida dela, de forma que essa hora quem dirá sou eu._

_- Mas Lord..._

_- Não tem nada de mais Bellatrix; ou obedece ou morre com um Avada-Kedavra na testa agora mesmo."_

Em um quarto escuro dentro de uma bela mansão no centro de Londres, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos profundamente cinzas (realmente eram cinzas e não de um azul claro como os de Draco), acorda assustada. Põe-se sentada na cama e passa rapidamente as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Que droga! Porque eu tenho que sonhar com a minha mãe toda a noite. E o pior é que os sonhos estão se intensificando, queria que isso parasse afinal eu nem a conheço. E até onde eu sei sonhar com Voldemort nunca foi bom para ninguém. – ainda sentada na cama, Angelina, ou simplesmente Angie para os amigos, esfregava as mãos freneticamente para ver se continha o frio. Setembro estava praticamente começando e o frio parecia vir também. Não que não estivesse quente naquele quarto, mas parecia que não tinha jeito de não sentir um pouco de frio.

Resolveu levantar e ir até a cozinha beber alguma coisa, ao passar pelo corredor que levava até a escada, seus olhos a levaram até um retrato que dormia em paz. Um homem de cabelos negros até o queixo, traços fortes. Em baixo do retrato estava escrito: "Em memória a Sirius Black". Angie deixou-se levar pela curiosidade e aproximou-se mais para ver o que estava escrito nas letras miúdas sob a inscrição maior: "Grande amigo, desaparecido, porém nunca esquecido". Quando terminou de ler voltou a posição inicial e voltou a observar o quadro. "Black? Aonde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome? Lembro-me de quando estava na biblioteca lá embaixo a alguns anos atrás, descobri uma tapeçaria que tinha uma árvore genealógica que tinha esse nome. Mas não faz sentido, não me lembro ao certo, talvez se eu voltasse lá. É isso, farei isso pela manhã" – concluiu em pensamento e voltou a caminhar rumo a cozinha.

Sorrateiramente tomou um copo d'água e subiu de volta ao dormitório, aconchegou-se sob as cobertas e tirou de dentro da mesinha de cabeceira um frasco com um líquido incolor:

- Não queria, mas vou ter que beber essa poção. Assim pelo menos eu não terei sonhos e terei uma noite mais tranqüila.

Amanhecera em Londres, e a mansão começava se iluminar pelos raios de sol, embora houvesse sol, esse não esquentava nada. Angie esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente e levantou rumo ao banheiro. Nada como um banho pela manhã pra despertar de vez. Cerca de meia hora depois, descia as escadas rumo a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã.

-Bom dia Angie querida. – disse uma mulher que parecia ser a dona da casa e no caso, mãe adotiva de Angie.

- Bom dia Marie. Não esperava alguém acordado a essa hora da manhã – respondeu sorridente.

- Eu também não queria acordar a essa hora, mas tenho algumas coisas para tratar no Ministério então logo depois poderemos ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer suas compras para a escola. Tudo bem para você?

- Claro, sem problema algum. Encontro-me com você nO' Caldeirão Furado então. A que horas?

- As 11 está ótimo. Agora chega de papo e beba seu café antes que esfrie. – não houve mais nenhum comentário, era praticamente proibido conversar durante as refeições naquela casa, embora Angie não gostasse muito disso sempre respeitava a lição de etiqueta.

Ao término do café, a sujeira sumiu da mesa como num passe de mágica (talvez foi isso mesmo), e Angie já se levantara da cadeira, antes de sair da cozinha perguntou:

- E o Nicholas aonde está?

- Ele já saiu. Ela também vai ao Ministério, vamos nos encontrar lá, depois nós dois a encontraremos no Beco Diagonal.

- Tudo bem então. Vou subir agora e terminar de arrumar algumas coisas. – girou nos calcanhares e saiu. Não subiu de fato, mas sentou-se no último degrau de modo que pudesse ouvir a hora que Marie saísse para poder ir à biblioteca e mexer sem ser perturbada.

- Droga, mil vezes droga. Eu não consigo me lembrar aonde foi que eu achei aquela tapeçaria. Eu só lembro que estava fuçando nos livros e de repente ela caiu de dentro de um dos maiores livros. Será que o Nicholas a tirou daqui? Quer dizer, vai ver ele não queria que eu a visse, afinal das contas ele quase me colocou de castigo quando me pegou com ela nas mãos. O que ela tem de tão especial afinal?

Angie continuava procurando, sem sucesso. Já tinha revirado boa parte dos livros e nada de achar a tal da tapeçaria. Já tinha mexido em tantos livros que a névoa de poeira que estava se formando parecia mais grossa do que um dia com neblina.

- Atchim!! "timo, era só o que me faltava, pegar uma alergia por estar mexendo nas coisas velhas. Já sei! Quem sabe se eu fizer um feitiço um feitiço convocatório? Pode dar certo. – Angie tirou sua varinha de dentro do bolso interno do seu casaco e disse – Accio tapeçaria. – mas ao contrário do que desejava a única coisa que veio parar em sua mão foi um livro muito antigo, com a capa toda rasgada. Decepcionada guardou a varinha e se pos a examinar o livro.

Era realmente muito velho. Virou o livro e este estava datado a 50 anos atrás, pensou em como Nicholas podia guardar coisas tão velhas naquela biblioteca. Sem contar o porão, este então não era nem digno de comentários. A quantidade de itens velhos e sem uso (pelo menos na opinião da garota) era tremenda. Poucos eram os artefatos que realmente tinham alguma utilidade, mas Nicholas se negava a jogar qualquer uma daquelas peças fora, sempre com a mesma desculpa "Quem guarda tem!".

Angie retomou sua atenção ao livro em suas mãos, não tinha nada de especial nele e também não era nada parecido com uma tapeçaria pra ter ido parar em suas mãos depois do feitiço convocatório. "Eu nunca fui mal em feitiços, será que eu fiz algo errado, ou aconteceu alguma coisa que eu ainda não percebi?" pensou. Enquanto isso abriu o livro lentamente e antes mesmo que percebesse sentiu uma forte luz preenchendo todo o seu corpo e sentia-se como se estivesse levitando por entre um túnel. Quando finalmente "parou" abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com uma sala, muito escura, um breu só. O ar ali era pesado e era difícil respirar, o que fez Angie sentir-se um tanto quanto afogada. A única coisa que pensava era onde estava, porque estava claro que na biblioteca de sua casa é que não era. Fora transportada e aquele livro era uma Chave de Portal.


	2. De volta a Grimmauld Place, 12

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 2: De volta a _ Grimmauld Place_, 12

- Lumos. – ela disse e logo a sala iluminou-se mesmo a luz da varinha sendo fraca. A iluminação era suficiente para fazer Angie perceber que o lugar aonde estava era muito antigo, tinha sinais que fora usada a pouco tempo, mas ainda assim havia uma grossa camada de fuligem próxima a lareira, o que significava que fazia tempo que aquele lugar não via um pano. Angie caminhava lentamente, certamente com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse, evitava tocar nas coisas, mas quando chegou a uma das salas sua curiosidade se fez maior ao avistar uma grande tapeçaria pregada na parede. Aproximou-se e a luz da varinha era suficiente para que ela visse que aquilo era semelhante à árvore genealógica que vira na tapeçaria da sua casa, aquela que ela estava procurando antes de ser transportada, só que aquela era maior e tinha mais ramificações do que a procurava.

Seus olhos vasculhavam a tapeçaria procurando por algum sinal familiar, procurava pelo tal Black. Até que em um dos pontos da tapeçaria, os olhos de Angie pararam:

- Finalmente. Sirius Black, na verdade tem toda a família Black e indica que todos estão mortos. Que coisa horrível. – Angie continuou a examinar a tapeçaria, muitas coisas se fizeram surpresas para ela ainda mais o fato de que todas as famílias bruxas tinham ligações consangüíneas, mesmo sendo parentes distantes.

- Malfoys, Weasleys, Lovegoods, Diggory, Black.......Lestrange. Mas é o meu nome. – e ela acompanhou a linha que ligava o sobrenome Lestrange. Havia poucas ramificações, mas o mais estranho é que a família Lestrange terminava com uma ramificação sem nome, provinda de uma mulher cujo nome era Bellatrix Lestrange. Na tapeçaria, porém não mostrava quem era o pai ou que nome ocupava na última ramificação.

- Talvez não seja eu, quer dizer se fosse eu, eu estaria aí certo? Ou será que no fim das contas essa tal de Bellatrix com quem tanto sonho não tem nada a ver comigo. – nessa hora Angie sentiu o peito apertar, era como se estivesse largada no mundo, sem ninguém. De certa forma era na verdade, até hoje não sabia a sua história. Seu livro da vida era composto apenas de páginas em branco, páginas que esperavam um rabisco, mas esse rabisco não poderia ser feito, afinal ela não sabia da sua própria história.

Virou as costas e começou a andar pelo cômodo onde estava, queria sair o mais rápido dali, aquele ambiente não estava lhe fazendo bem. Pensar em sua história era torturante, especialmente pensar que você não tinha história alguma.

Angie não fazia idéia de como voltaria para sua casa, não podia simplesmente sair pela porta da frente e ir andando. Fazia menos idéia ainda de onde estava, poderia ter sido transportada por milhares de quilômetros. Já havia passado por cerca de três salas para chegar até o hall principal.

O lugar estava igualmente escuro assim como o resto da casa. Uma grande escadaria levava aos pavimentos superiores. Teria algum problema se subisse? Não pensou duas vezes, e logo se encontrava em um dos corredores do 2° andar. Muitos quartos de fato, todos sombrios também. Aquela casa não era muito convidativa. Olhou no relógio. Já passava das dez da manhã.

- Ai meu Merlin! Já são mais de dez horas, eu combinei de me encontrar as onze lá no Beco Diagonal. Eu preciso sair daqui. Será que um feitiço funcionaria? Accio chave-de-portal. – nessa hora uma rajada de vento entrou por uma das janelas do corredor, escancarando uma das muitas portas dos cômodos. Agora que reparara, aquele era o único cômodo que tinha um candelabro aceso. A chama das velas iluminava o local, lembrava vagamente a Sala da Necessidade em Hogwarts, claro que Angie não sabia disso, de qualquer forma ela entrou na sala devagar. Próximo ao candelabro havia algumas folhas de papel que estavam gravadas: "Blacks e Lestranges", mas Angie não teve a oportunidade de ler o resto, ou de saber o que tinha sob aquele papel, pois no instante em que tocou no papel superior, teve novamente a sensação de estar sendo transportada.

Caída no chão da sala da mansão, quando Angie abriu os olhos pensou que tudo não passara de um sonho, e continuou o fazendo, pois não tinha provas de que aquilo fora real, mas em seu íntimo ela sabia que tudo aquilo realmente acontecera.

Pôs se pé, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma a tirá-los do rosto. Olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que estava em casa e logo subiu as escadas para pegar sua bolsa. Tinha que estar no Beco Diagonal em meia hora, e da mansão até o Caldeirão Furado era preciso 20 minutos de metrô.

- Desculpa! Eu me atrasei, mas estava a maior fila lá no metrô. – mentiu. – Me desculpe mesmo! – tinha se atrasado 10 minutos, o que não parecia ser muito para uma pessoa normal era inaceitável para as regras de etiqueta de Marie.

- Não tem problema Angie. Dessa vez passa, mas que não se repita. – disse em tom repreendedor. Angelina baixou os olhos, olhando interessadamente para os seus sapatos.

- Marie querida, isso acontece não precisa ser tão severa. – dizia Nicholas que logo dera um sorriso maroto para Angelina que correspondera.

- Vamos então? – ela propôs.

Andaram demoradamente pelo beco mais famoso do mundo bruxo. Primeiro foram ao Gringotes retirar um pouco de dinheiro aonde Angelina conhecera um simpático rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos e um brinco na orelha.

A primeira loja que visitou foi a de Logros e Brincadeiras, seguida pela Floreios e Borrões e pela Loja de Caldeirões. Já era perto das 3 da tarde quando chegou na última loja da sua lista: a loja da Madame Malkin, roupas para todas as ocasiões. Juntamente com a lista de material viera anexo um pedido para a compra de uniformes e de uma roupa social para um baile que ocorreria durante o ano. Não que não tivesse roupa social, ao contrário, tinha várias, mas queria uma mais simples e bonita ao mesmo tempo, um vestido que retratasse o seu estado de espírito atual.

Viu muitas peças, a Madame Malkin não se cansava de mostrar-lhe modelos diferentes, já estava pensando que não acharia um vestido que a agradaria, mas no fundo da loja pendurado em um manequim lá estava ele: simples como ela queria, era um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos, com um decote em 've', cinza-chumbo.

- É aquele ali que eu quero. – disse apontando para o vestido. Madame Malkin virou-se para olhar qual tinha sido o modelo escolhido e depois encolheu os olhinhos atrás dos óculos e disse:

- É uma cor meio triste para uma jovem tão bonita.

- Mas é assim que eu me sinto, então ele cabe perfeitamente a mim. – a dona da loja não discutiu mais. Apenas foi buscar o vestido e sem mais demora dirigiu-se ao caixa aonde a garota já a esperava.

- Mais alguma coisa, querida? – perguntou a mulher. Angelina olhava fixamente para um delicado colar de safiras que estava a sua frente. Era lindo, mas era alegre demais para ela. Foi o que ela pensou.

- Não é só isso mesmo. – sorriu fracamente.

- Vejo que gostou do colar, porque não o leva? – perguntou a mulher

- É como já lhe disse, é alegre demais para uma pessoa como eu. – atrás de Angelina alguém de cabelos platinados batia o pé freneticamente no chão, impaciente com a demora da garota em pagar a conta. Ao seu lado um homem mais velho, de cabelos também louros e olhos claros, mesmo quem não conhecesse saberia dizer que aquele homem era o pai do garoto.

- Será que não daria para demorar mais? – disse ironicamente o garoto. Angelina ouviu o comentário e virou-se para dizer:

- Paciência é uma virtude. – sorriu e virou-se novamente para terminar de pagar a conta – Aqui estão 5 galeões, 30 Nunques e 20 Sicles. – pagou e pegou suas coisas. Já tinha se virado para tomar o caminho que levava a saída da loja quando ouviu o homem que acompanhava o garoto dizer:

- Senhorita Lestrange? Angelina Lestrange? – indagou o homem. Angelina parou e virou lentamente.

- Sim sou eu, algum problema?

- É uma honra conhecê-la! Lucius Malfoy – fez uma reverência e continuou. – Você se parece muito com a sua mãe. – nesse instante os olhos prateados de Angelina brilharam de forma incomum.

- Você conhece minha mãe? – ela disse fracamente, ainda receosa.

- Sim. – ele disse firmemente. – trabalhei.....digo, sim, ela era uma pessoa muito próxima.

- Era? – tornou. Naquele instante Lucius percebera que tinha falado demais, coisa incomum para um Malfoy, especialmente ele, mas agora tinha que corrigir ou dar um jeito de terminar aquela conversa ali mesmo, o que era mais prudente ao seu ver.

- Vai para Hogwarts?

- Sim

- Sua primeira estada lá?

- Sim

- Bom então acho que você deve conhecer meu filho Draco antes. – então Lucius apresentou o filho à garota que o cumprimentou friamente, coisa que era normal entre Malfoys.

- Tenho que ir então. Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Malfoy. Sr Malfoy. – fez uma reverência cordial e saiu.

- Quem é ela pai? – Draco indagou assim que Angelina saiu.

- Alguém muito importante meu filho. Alguém muito importante.


	3. A viagem pelo Expresso de Hogwarts

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 03 – A Viagem pelo Expresso de Hogwarts

Angelina voltou para casa naquela tarde mais confusa do que quando saíra. O encontro com os Malfoys não fora proveitoso, sem contar o fato de que ela sabia que o senhor Malfoy sabia de algo sobre sua mãe mas não lhe contou.

A única coisa que desejava era cair na cama e esquecer de tudo aquilo, tinha que descansar afinal amanhã era o grande dia: sua ida para Hogwarts. Não que ela não quisesse, mas estava receosa, sentia como se aquele ano que se seguiria seria único e cheio de surpresas das quais ela não estava totalmente pronta para viver, mas fossem elas quais fossem não estavam se importando em invadir a vida da jovem Angelina Lestrange.

A primeira manhã de Setembro, uma manhã cinzenta. O tempo não se fazia muito convidativo a fazer qualquer pessoa sair da cama, mas Angelina era uma exceção a regra, às nove horas da manhã já estava de pé. Terminou de arrumar suas coisas e revisava tudo, não queria esquecer de nada. Foi quando Marie a chamou para tomar café que a jovem ficou menos nervosa.

- Bom dia Marie! – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Angie. Dormiu bem?

- Não tão bem quanto eu desejava, mas foi o suficiente. Estou um tanto ansiosa, coisa anormal se relacionado a minha pessoa. – concluiu

- Realmente é anormal. Você não costuma ficar ansiosa com as coisas, mas talvez seja o fato de estar indo para um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas novas. – disse Nicholas que adentrava a cozinha.

- Bom dia Nicholas! – cumprimentou sorridente – É verdade. Acho que você deve ter razão! – preferiu encerrar a discussão por ali, não seria nada bom se dissesse que não dormira bem não só pela ansiedade mas porque sonhara novamente com o Lord Voldemort.

Após um reforçado café da manhã, Angie buscou suas coisas e desceu a sala para esperar pelos pais. O relógio marcava exatamente 10:15 quando a família deixou a casa.

O caminho até a estação King's Cross foi calmo, Angelina estava acostumada a andar de metrô, um meio de transporte trouxa e que com certeza era mais rápido que um carro.

A estação estava mais vazia que o normal para aquela época, via-se apenas pessoas atrasadas para o trabalho passarem correndo por entre as plataformas. Faltavam quinze minutos para as onze horas quando chegaram lá.

Nicholas ajudou Angelina com suas coisas e logo se aproximou da garota antes dessa atravessar a Plataforma 9 ¾ .

- Vá querida, espero que tenha um bom ano. Qualquer coisa mande-nos um coruja, nos vemos em breve. – e deu um beijo na testa da garota.

- Ah! E aqui está um pouco de dinheiro, se for pouco depois mandamos mais. – e Marie terminou dando um abraço na garota. Dentro da sacolinha de dinheiro viam-se muitos galeões reluzentes, alguns nunques e outros sicles. Angelina olhou e suspirou.

- Até mais então! – girou nos calcanhares e seguiu rumo a Plataforma 9 ¾ .

A estação King's Cross logo foi deixada para trás e de certa forma uma parte da vida de Angelina. Ela não sabia, mas uma nova linha em sua vida começava a ser traçada no instante em que pusera os pés no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Este por sua vez estava como o de costume. O movimento era grande, muitos alunos passavam pelos corredores. Primeiranistas se misturando aos sextanistas. Angelina procurou um lugar onde pudesse se instalar de forma a ficar sozinha sem que ninguém a perturbasse.

Passou por várias cabines até que em uma das últimas cabines do vagão não havia ninguém. Decidiu então que ficaria ali. Depositou a bolsa que carregava no banco e sentou-se próxima a janela.

O trem começava a andar, a Plataforma 9 ¾ começava a ficar difícil de se ver, a paisagem bucólica começava a se fazer mais forte. O trem andava rapidamente, e Angelina sentia espasmos de que sua vida estava sendo deixada para trás, pelo menos uma parte dela. Sentia-se um tanto confusa e insegura, o que também era incomum se tratando dela. Sempre fora autoconfiante, demais até por se dizer, tinha plena certeza de seus atos, mas desde de que soubera da sua transferência para Hogwarts andava inquieta. Pouco a pouco as imagens de sua rápida passagem pela mansão abandonada no dia anterior tomava sua mente. A chegada inesperada, a tapeçaria misteriosa, a árvore genealógica, o vazio em sua vida. Nesse instante sentiu o peito apertar e isso fez com que se lembrasse de sua também rápida conversa com o Sr. Malfoy. Ele sabia de algo e estava escondendo, e esconder algo de Angelina não era algo que a satisfazia, pelo contrário fazia seu sangue ferver em raiva

Foi desperta de seus devaneios ao ouvir sons como o de crianças chamando por socorro. Curiosidade tamanha era a sua, que se levantou e rumou ao corredor. Duas crianças estavam encurraladas a parede, sendo visivelmente ameaçadas por dois brutamontes da Sonserina, que mais tarde viera, a saber, que se tratava de Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Aproximou-se da situação e sentiu os olhos cinzas brilharem em raiva. Outro espasmo de raiva, aquilo estava se tornando irritante.

- Que pensam que estão fazendo com estes primeiranistas? – ela indagou séria

- Não é da sua conta garota! – respondeu uma voz arrastada e que Angelina já conhecia, mas demorou a ligar as duas coisas, que surgia de dentro de uma das cabines próxima.

- Draco Malfoy? Muito me admira uma pessoa como você ameaçando criancinhas como essas? Pensei que seus alvos fossem aqueles que se opõe a Voldemort assim como o senhor seu pai. – ele disse num misto de sarcasmo e convicção. Depois que terminara é que percebera realmente o que falara. As palavras esvaíram dos seus lábios e quando se deu conta já havia dito. Mas vale acrescentar, não se arrependia "A vida não deve ser vivida de arrependimentos" – lembrou-se enquanto seus olhos, agora mais profundamente cinzas encaravam os olhos de Draco.

- Dobre a língua quando falar da minha família, sua sujeitinha sangu..... –

- Eu não sou sangue ruim Malfoy. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu – ela disse em tom ameaçador. Viu os olhos dele brilharem em ódio, viu também os punhos dos dois brutamontes se fecharem, era como se fossem atacar a garota a qualquer momento. Angelina percebeu isso e disse ironicamente. – Que vão fazer agora? Bater em mim? Podem vir, eu não tenho medo, mas duvido que vão conseguir dar um passo sem serem atingidos por um golpe que não saberão nem de onde veio. São lerdos demais para isso. – os alunos que estavam assistindo a cena seguraram o riso.

- Vamos Crabbe, Goyle. – Malfoy ordenou aos dois capangas. Instantaneamente surgiu um burburinho por entre as pessoas presentes no lugar. O assunto não poderia ser outro.

- É a primeira vez que vejo o Malfoy sair calado e humilhado. – comentou um garoto de cabelos vermelhos muito vivos.

- Isso é realmente incrível, ainda mais se tratando de que a pessoa que o humilhou foi uma completa desconhecida. – acrescentou o garoto de cabelos em desalinho, de profundos olhos verdes e uma conhecida cicatriz em forma de raio, que por alcunha era chamado de Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

- Que acham de irmos lá falar com ela? – sugeriu uma terceira pessoa. Dessa vez uma garota de cabelos volumosos. Os amigos consentiram afirmativamente.

De volta ao seu vagão e muito contrariado, Malfoy esfregava as mãos freneticamente com muita raiva. O ódio ainda não desaparecera dos seus olhos, e seu rosto contorcia-se numa careta.

- Não crie inimizades com a jovem Lestrange, falou o meu pai. Ela pode ser uma grande aliada. – Draco completou girando os olhos nas órbitas como sugerindo algo nojento. – Como alguém pode ser aliada defendendo fracos e oprimidos assim? E não criar inimizades com a idiota. Realmente era só o que me faltava. – disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Essa garota maldita ainda vai me pagar, não se fala assim com um Malfoy sem ficar ileso.

Angelina já de volta ao seu vagão contemplava a paisagem lá fora quando foi novamente incomodada por batidas na porta.

- Entre. – disse indiferente. Na porta estavam os três amigos. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. – Sentem-se.

- Muito prazer. Eu sou Hermione Granger. E estes são meus amigos Ron Weasley e Harry Potter. – concluiu hesitante, sob o olhar da garota nova.

- O prazer é meu. – disse esboçando um tímido sorriso. Não queria ser indelicada, por mais que não estivesse em seu melhor estado de ânimo. – É uma honra poder conhecer o garoto que enfrentou Voldemort. – ao proferir a última palavra notou no tremor sentido por Hermione e pelo amigo de cabelos flamejantes. – Desculpe-me não tive a intenção. Esqueço que algumas pessoas não gostam de ouvir o nome "dele", mas receio que enquanto estiverem em minha companhia e enquanto estivermos falando sobre "ele" provavelmente irão ouvir apenas o nome "dele", e não esse jogo de "Você-Sabe-Quem". – naquele momento Harry sentiu-se imensamente feliz de poder falar com alguma pessoa que não fosse Dumbledore que não tivesse medo de falar o nome de Voldemort, mas nada disse a respeito.

- Você é nova não? Em que ano está? – indagou o jovem Weasley

- Estou no sexto ano. Imagino que vocês também estejam. – sorriu. – Sou nova sim, fui transferida.

- Se não se incomoda, posso perguntar de onde? – a garota do trio indagou

- Durmstrang. – Harry, Ron e Hermione hesitaram um instante, sabiam da fama que Durmstrang tinha em priorizar as artes das trevas e embora Angelina soubesse disso não se incomodou em dizer.

Mal sabia ela que o verdadeiro incômodo seria na hora em que revelaria seu sobrenome. Ela de fato não sabia que aquele nome podia causar tanto pavor nas pessoas, em especial a Harry Potter, já que no ano anterior teve uma das pessoas que mais gostava, morta por uma pessoa de mesmo sobrenome. Harry não sabia dizer se a garota tinha de fato algum parentesco com a Comensal que matara seu padrinho, e não estava se sentindo a vontade para perguntar, até porque se fosse mesmo verdade que tinha algum parentesco com a Comensal, a garota seria então parente de Sirius e conseqüentemente de Harry, mas aquilo estava se tornando muito confuso. Entrementes, Hermione e Ron não pareciam tão torturados assim pelo fato da garota ter dito seu nome. Era óbvio que sabiam o que aquilo poderia significar, mas de certa forma preferiam ignorar já que seria bastante incomum uma pessoa como um Lestrange ser "bom" a ponto de ajudar crianças e insultar um Malfoy.


	4. Seja bem vinda a

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 4 – Seja bem vinda a...

Os quatro conversaram vagamente até a chegada a estação Hogsmeade que levaria a Hogwarts. Ainda que permanecessem no vagão de Angelina, Harry, Ron e Hermione apenas trocavam olhares pouco significativos e alguns "huns".

Angelina não estava à vontade, tinha percebido que havia falado alguma coisa que não agradara ao trio de amigos, pois a quietude instantânea de Harry era muito suspeita, mas intimamente sabia que não devia perguntar nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mais meia hora se passou e sentiram o trem começar a desacelerar, Hermione foi quem quebrou o silêncio fúnebre:

- Estamos chegando, creio que eu e Ron teremos que deixar vocês e nos juntar aos demais monitores. – e olhou rapidamente de Harry para Angelina, continuando. – Nos vemos então no jantar. Harry, Angelina. – os dois saíram deixando o casal a sós e desconfortáveis.

Harry não conseguia encarar Angelina demoradamente nos olhos, e ela não conseguia entender porque eles estavam a evitando:

- Harry.... – hesitou um instante e olhando nos olhos de Harry pode ver que poderia continuar a falar – eu....olha só, me desculpa se eu falei alguma coisa que não devia. Se eu te insultei, magoei ou algo assim. Eu realmente não tive a intenção. Agora se você me disser o que é talvez eu possa esclarecer. – terminou com um tímido e sincero sorriso nos lábios. Harry sentiu que ela havia sido sincera e finalmente disse algo.

- Não tem problema, você não me fez nada - "Eu que sou muito idiota pra pensar que você pode ser parente daquela assassina. Alguém com o sangue dela não seria gentil" – ele pensou e depois continuou – Não esquenta, eu estou bem. Uma outra hora conversamos sobre isso OK? – a garota consentiu com a cabeça e juntos saíram do trem.

Ao saírem juntos do trem, Angelina sentiu um par de olhos vigiando-a e surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que o dono era ninguém menos do que o sonserino arrogante, Draco Malfoy. Ela fez cara de desdém e mostrou ao garoto um dedo não tão amigável assim. Ela viu que os olhos dele se encheram de raiva.

- Eu espero que você caia na Grifinória. – disse Harry para Angelina que já estava dentro da carruagem que leva os alunos acima do 2° ano para Hogwarts, que Harry mais tarde foi descobrir que elas também levavam alunos transferidos, embora fosse muito incomum.

- Eu não conheço muito bem as casas de Hogwarts para saber em qual delas eu me enquadro. Minha mãe me disse que os alunos são sorteados por um velho chapéu. Ela estudou aqui sabe. – era a primeira vez que a garota fazia menção de sua família e Harry queria saber mais.

- E ela caiu em que casa? – ele indagou um tanto temeroso pela resposta. Sabia que se ela dissesse Sonserina, ele ficaria novamente desconfiado.

- Corvinal. – ela respondeu docemente e Harry sentiu-se momentaneamente alegre. – Mas me diga Harry. Mesmo que eu caia em outra casa que não seja a sua, podemos ser bons amigos ainda sim certo? – ela perguntou em um tom de quem tinha certeza de que cairia em outra casa, coisa que Harry não percebeu.

- Claro que sim. Hermione e Ron também gostarão de ter uma nova amiga. – e eles se encararam durante algum tempo. Estavam próximos e ambos sentiam-se respirar mais rapidamente, mas percebendo o contato mais próximo Angelina sentiu que não devia se aproximar tanto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e uma voz pungente lá no fundo de sua cabeça gritava desesperada "Fique longe do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ele é a desgraça para o Lord". Receosa por escutar essa voz, Angelina se afastou lentamente do garoto e sorridente puxou um assunto rapidamente, para disfarçar a situação.

- Então, você gosta de Quadribol? – e ela acertou em cheio no assunto escolhido. A conversa sobre Quadribol rendera o resto da viagem até o castelo e ambos nem perceberam que já haviam chegado.

A noite estava incrivelmente limpa, porém a Lua brilhava solitária no céu, com seu brilho imponente mergulhava sorrateiramente nas águas do lago. Era uma noite agradável, com uma temperatura também agradável. Tudo parecia perfeito, perfeito até demais por se dizer.

Harry despediu-se de Angelina, pois esta foi instruída a ficar junto aos novatos primeiranistas que passariam pela seleção das casas. No alto da escada viu uma senhora de chapéu cônico e vestido verde esmeralda. O semblante cansado contrastava com a voz imponente.

- Sejam todos bem vindos. Eu sou a professora McGonagall e peço que os primeiranistas me acompanhem. – e seu olhar cruzou com o de Angelina e ela rapidamente continuou – E a senhorita Lestrange, por favor, queira acompanhar-nos também, sua seleção será feita logo após a dos novos estudantes. – quase sem perceber Angelina tomou um ar imponente que não era comum a sua pessoa e continuou com uma voz que lembrava vagamente a voz de desdém usada por Malfoy.

- Como à senhora quiser. – e depois disso nada mais foi dito.

O Salão Principal estava com a habitual decoração de boas vindas, ou seja, a mesma que perdurava durante todo o ano no castelo, salvo os dias de festa. Apenas o teto estava encantado com a imagem de muitas constelações. Angelina, que era uma boa aluna em astronomia logo achou a constelação que era a pertencente ao seu signo: escorpião, a oitava casa zodiacal. O signo da incerteza, liderado pelo animal mais traiçoeiro de todas as constelações. Em uma única picada você estará entregue ao sono eterno da morte. Não que assim fosse a personalidade de Angelina, longe disso, pelo menos ela acreditava que jamais poderia ser uma pessoa assim. Talvez em breve descobrisse que podia ser pior que isso.

Os primeiranistas entravam amontoados e a última pessoa a entrar no salão era Angelina. Esta entrava com a mesma pose imponente de segundos atrás, olhava para todas as mesas se sentia que era observada de volta. Os murmúrios cresceram no salão, e na mesa da Sonserina a jovem Parkinson comentava com a "amiga" Emilia Bulstrode.

- Parece que temos uma nova aluna para humilhar esse ano. – disse divertida. Draco Malfoy, que estava próximo as duas, não pode deixar de ouvir e disse irônico.

- Se eu fosse você não tentaria isso Parkinson. – Pansy, como Draco já imaginava não entenderia o que ele queria dizer, era burra demais para entender indiretas, e ele praguejava contra si mesmo como tinha sido burro de ter ido com a garota no baile de inverno, durante o seu quarto ano.

- Anderson, Margareth – chamou a primeira aluna da lista de novos alunos. A garota de rosto redondo e cabelos negros caminhou sem demora para o banquinho. Se não soubéssemos que Neville não tinha irmãos poderia se dizer que a garota era irmã gêmea do jovem e desastrado Longbotton. Depois de algum tempo o chapéu seletor finalmente disse triunfante:

- Lufa-Lufa – a mesa da Lufa Lufa saltou em vivas.

- Anya, Richard – continuou a professora, e mais uma vez o chapéu disse.

- Corvinal. – dessa vez foi a mesa da Corvinal que aplaudia freneticamente. A seleção continuou calmamente e a professora Minerva se aproximava da letra Z. Quando o último aluno foi selecionado, para a Grifinória que se diga, a professora fez uma pequena interrupção e depois disse:

- Este ano temos uma aluna transferida de uma outra escola, espero que sejam hospitaleiros com a jovem e que esta seja bem vinda para a casa que for selecionada. Por favor, então que se aproxime a senhorita Angelina Lestrange. – os burburinhos que estavam vagando pelo salão se cessaram quase que imediatamente após ouvirem o nome Lestrange.

Angelina por sua vez, sentiu-se desconfortável, era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia no mesmo dia, estava se tornando irritantemente irritante. Xingou mentalmente aquelas pessoas que estavam a sua frente. "Será que eles não poderiam ser no mínimo discretos?" – pensou. E o pior de tudo não era isso, e sim o fato de que ela não sabia o porque de tamanho assombro ao falar de seu sobrenome, fora tomada de uma súbita simpatia pelo Senhor Malfoy, já que este fora o único que a tratara normalmente, mas logo se livrou desse pensamento.

O Salão continuava em silêncio e a única coisa que se ouvia eram os murmúrios do chapéu que estava sobre a cabeça da garota.

- Mente curiosa a sua, cheia de indecisões, desilusões. Uma mente impaciente eu diria, uma mente que não é desperdiçada por qualquer coisa. Você tem a inteligência de uma Corvinal, a paciência de uma Lufa-Lufa, a coragem de uma Grifinória, mas ainda o que prevalece em você é sua determinação, a determinação e o sangue-frio para enfrentar as situações de uma legítima Sonserina. – Angelina não sabia o que pensar, ela queria ir para a Grifinória e ficar perto de seus novos e até então únicos conhecidos, mas novamente uma vozinha lá no fundo dizia que o lugar dela era realmente na casa da serpente. Ela preferiu não pensar em mais nada e deixar que o chapéu fizesse seu papel. Este ponderou por mais alguns instantes até dar o seu veredicto final, que para um louro de traços finos e voz arrastada não foi nenhuma surpresa, tão pouco para o senhor diretor que estava sentado atrás do banquinho onde estava o chapéu seletor. – Sonserina. – disse finalmente o chapéu. A mesa da Sonserina estava dividida, uns aplaudiam, outros apenas ficavam sérios e OUTRAS diziam entre si.

- Droga, temos uma concorrente.

Após levantar-se do banquinho e antes de rumar para a mesa da Sonserina, Angelina procurou aflita os olhos de Harry e os encontrou fitando-a firmemente e dizendo algo que ela só conseguiu entender por leitura labial. Ele dizia que ela os esperasse nas escadas, e ela presumiu que fosse após o jantar.

Após sentar-se, Dumbledore levantou-se e sorridente disse a todos os alunos.

- Sejam bem vindos, e bem vindos de volta a aqueles que já são da casa, mas agora apreciem seus jantares, porque tenho certeza de que não querem ouvir um velho falando alguma coisa, enquanto seus estômagos reclamam de fome. – magicamente então os pratos se encheram de comida.

Os alunos começaram a se servir, e conversavam animadamente entre si, somente na mesa da Sonserina que as coisas não pareciam tão animadas assim, principalmente porque Angelina tivera que sentar próxima a Malfoy. Pelo menos na Sonserina, Angelina parecia perceber que não havia tanta repulsa em relação ao seu sobrenome.

Na mesa Grifinória, porém um grupo de amigos conhecido, mas que agora incluía novos integrantes como Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Neville Longbotton e Ginny Weasley, discutiam sobre aquele que parecia ser o assunto da noite: a chegada da jovem Lestrange.

- Será que vocês acham que ela é quem realmente estamos pensando? – perguntou Neville e Harry logo acudiu.

- Eu não creio. Quer dizer, nós conversamos com a garota no trem, e ela não me parece má, como "aquela" pessoa que você está pensando Neville.

- Você tem certeza Harry? Quer dizer, pessoas como "ela" sabem muito bem mentir perfeitamente.

- Você tem razão Neville, mas eu não acho que ela seja assim; você viu, ela insultou o Malfoy e ajudou a um grupo de crianças. – ponderou Hermione

- Não sei, tenho as minhas dúvidas, mas se vocês dizem. – e o garoto voltou a se calar.

Dino, Simas e Ginny que não estavam entendendo o que os amigos estavam falando, com exceção de Ginny que sabia alguma coisa sobre o tal acontecido, resolveram mudar o assunto e resolveram retomar um assunto que Harry já havia discutido anteriormente com a mais nova integrante da casa da serpente.

- Então Harry, vocês já decidiram quem será o novo capitão do time de Quadribol? Quer dizer, agora que Angelina (a Jhonson), Katie Bell e Alícia Spinnet foram embora, e Fred e George também, o time da Grifinória está totalmente desfalcado, não é? Com exceção de que temos você como apanhador, Ron como goleiro e Ginny como artilheira.

- É um problema e tanto Simas. Nós três que ainda estamos no time estávamos pensando em reunir pessoas interessadas para alguns testes em breve, e talvez com o time renovado nós então escolhamos um novo capitão. – Harry concluiu. A conversa perdurou.

Enquanto isso na mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy e Angelina trocavam "elogios" a todo o instante, de modo que as pessoas já estavam começando a se irritar. Já era suficiente ver Malfoy brigar com meia Sonserina no Salão Comunal, mas agora na mesa era demais. Não que alguém fosse contestar, pelo contrário, continuavam todos muito calados, apenas ouvindo e tendo a certeza de que a jovem Lestrange estava vencendo mais uma vez a discussão.

- Parece que finalmente temos alguém que ganha na discussão com o Malfoy. – comentou um garoto de nome Henry Macintosh, que era agora o atual goleiro da Sonserina, já que Marcos Flint havia saído. Só que lá, ao contrário da Grifinória não se tinha tanta democracia. Mafloy se autonomeara capitão e já escalara algumas pessoas para substituírem os desfalcados, de forma que não seria preciso ser feitos testes de seleção.

Malfoy que ouvira o comentário do companheiro de time disse nervosamente:

- Cala a maldita boca, Macintosh. Ninguém pediu a sua opinião. – e com a cara de ironia que Angelina fazia, Malfoy sentia-se enfurecer mais ainda. Ele não sabia como alguém podia tirá-lo tanto do sério, e do seu estado normal de juízo. Aquilo estava começando a incomodá-lo, e o fato de que numa discussão verbal contra Angelina, não tinha sucesso, resolveu por fim calar-se.


	5. Sombras do Passado

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 5 – Sombras do passado

O jantar já havia se encerrado, de forma que os estudantes já estavam impacientes com a demora do diretor Dumbledore em fazer seu pronunciamento de inicio do ano letivo. Esse por sua vez, não parecia muito preocupado em começar logo o usual discurso, mas percebendo a impaciência, levantou-se e bateu palmas. Todos se calaram.

- Alguns avisos de começo de ano são sempre necessários. Devo reforçar aos velhos alunos, e informar aos novos que a Floresta localizada ao lado do castelo é terminantemente proibida, de forma que aqueles que forem pegos vagando pela floresta receberão detenção, não que isso seja do meu agrado – sorriu – mas por insistência do nosso zelador, o senhor Filch, a medida será aplicada. Devo informar-lhes também, que este ano as saídas para Hogsmeade serão permitidas apenas aos alunos acima do 4° ano por medidas de segurança. – nesse instante as reações foram variadas. Alguns reclamavam, outros se perguntavam o porque disso, e outros, como era o caso de Harry, Hermione e Ron diziam que aquilo devia ser medida de segurança no caso de Voldemort resolver dar uma "passeada" pelo vilarejo bruxo. – Quero também apresentar-lhes o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, o senhor Nicholas Hunter – e o homem de aparência jovem, cabelos negros e rosto fino entrou por uma porta lateral. No mesmo instante, Angelina reconhecera o novo professor, que para ela não era tão novo assim, só não estava entendendo porque ele trocara o sobrenome, mas prometeu a si mesma que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse iria perguntar ao tal "Hunter" o porque do fato. Este, de fato, era uma pessoa muito bonita e sua aparência jovial enganava a sua verdadeira idade. Algumas alunas suspiraram pelo salão, enquanto os garotos fechavam a cara. Aquela história de ter garotas suspirando durante as aulas, como acontecera com o professor Lockhart era incômoda. Depois de algum tempo trocando comentários com o professor, Dumbledore continuou. – E por último, mas não menos importante devo falar-lhes que para a distração de alunos e professores, no dia de Natal será realizado o nosso segundo baile de inverno, por isso foram pedidos trajes sociais em suas listas de material. – as garotas por todo o salão soltavam risinhos eufóricos, por mais longe que estivesse a data do baile, a escolha dos pares tinha que começar desde já. Afinal deixar para o último dia, era pedir pra ir com Crabbe ou Goyle, e era certeza de que nenhuma das centenas de garotas de Hogwarts queria isso. – E é só isso. Tenham todos uma boa noite, e um bom inicio de aulas no dia de amanhã. – Dumbledore sentou-se e os alunos começaram a tumultuar o Salão Principal, todos se levantando e rumando para seus devidos Salões Comunais.

Angelina desviou-se rapidamente de alguns alunos da Sonserina e foi ao encontro de Harry que já a esperava na escada. Antes, porém de chegar, sentiu-se segurada pelo braço, e com um olhar mortal olhou para ver o dono do ato. Qual não foi sua surpresa em ver que era Malfoy que o fazia.

- Que você quer Malfoy? – indagou irada e desvencilhando-se das mãos frias do garoto.

- Apenas porque é minha obrigação menina, devo te informar a senha para que você possa entrar no salão comunal é "Sangue Ruim" – e deu uma rápida olhada por Hermione que estava próxima. – Não se esqueça garota, não quero ser responsável por ter que abrir a porta para você no meio da madrugada. – com um sorriso mais do que sarcástico estampado no rosto, Malfoy girou nos calcanhares e rumou para as masmorras.

- Qual é a do Malfoy? Não simpatizou com nova sonserina? – Rony perguntou sarcástico.

- Por falar nisso, é uma pena que você não tenha ficado na Grifinória – completou Hermione – Mas ainda temos aulas juntos, e poderemos manter contato ainda assim.

- Claro que sim . – Angelina respondeu – Será que eu posso ir comer na mesa de vocês de vez em quando?

- Quando quiser. – Harry respondeu esboçando um sorriso. – Será sempre bem vinda!

- Só espero que a ruivinha, sua namorada, não se importe. Não acho que ela tenha gostado muito de mim. – Angelina disse, e antes que percebesse, havia dito uma coisa que ela não sabia da onde tinha tirado. Não tinha nem certeza se era algo verdadeiro, mas suas suspeitas se comprovaram afirmativas, já que Harry ficou muito vermelho.

- Como sabe que a Gina é minha namorada? – o garoto esperava ansioso por uma resposta, e Angelina sem ter uma explicação lógica mentiu.

- Deduzi. Digamos que é intuição feminina. – e tentou sorrir da maneira mais convincente que pode, e se fez satisfeita pois aparentemente havia dado certo. Se tivesse convivido por mais tempo com Draco, Angelina podia jurar que aprendera com o sonserino esses sorrisos falsos porém tão convincentes. – Mas sabe o que eu queria de vocês. Quero saber o porque de todos se espantarem ao ouvirem meu nome? – o trio que não esperava tal pergunta ficou por alguns segundos mergulhado em completo silêncio, até que Hermione finalmente resolveu falar algo.

- Está ficando tarde, nós conversamos sobre isso uma outra hora. – desconversou tentando um sorriso falso. Mas Hermione não tinha o "dom" dessa arte, e era fato que aquilo não convencera ninguém, mas de qualquer forma Angelina preferiu assentir.

- Está certo então, nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite Harry, Ron e Hermione.. – Angelina nem esperou por uma resposta e saiu rumo ao corredor que levava as masmorras.

Já na metade do caminho deu-se conta de que não fazia idéia de como chegaria ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, mas seus pés a levavam sem que ela percebesse. Um piloto automático, mas que ela não percebia que realmente existia. A única sensação que tinha era de conhecia Hogwarts tão bem quanto a palma de sua mão.

Mais alguns passos dados e finalmente chegou a estátua de cavaleiro localizada no fim de um dos corredores frios das masmorras.

- Sangue-Ruim. – disse a senha e a estátua girou dando espaço a porta que dava no Salão Comunal.

Já passava das 22:30 e havia somente algumas pessoas no salão. A maioria dos alunos já tinha ido se deitar. Já dirigia-se ao dormitório feminino quando notou que a voz arrastada de Draco se fazia presente.

- Já deu o beijinho de boa noite no Potter? – ele perguntou quase cuspindo as palavras. – Você sabe não? Eu sou monitor, e posso dedurar você por estar fora do Salão Comunal depois da hora. – sorriu sarcástico.

- Eu sei que pode Malfoy, só que sei também que não o fará. – Draco ficou mais vermelho do que o cabelo Weasley (se é que isso era possível), fechou os punhos com raiva e disse:

- Pois tente me desafiar.

- É o que eu já estou fazendo. – Angelina sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a subir as escadas. Já no alto virou e disse com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. – Boa noite Malfoy! – este por sua vez parecia muito mais zangado do que anteriormente.

- Merda!!!! Como ela consegue me tirar assim do sério. Eu devo estar doente. Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso. Agora chega uma novata, feiosa e sem graça e o faz. "Ta certo que de feia ela não tem nada" – pensou.

Angelina olhou em volta do seu dormitório. Todo decorado em tons de verde e prata. "Muito sonserino" – pensou. Suas coisas já estavam dispostas ao lado de sua cama. Esta muita bem arrumada e convidativa.

Não pensou duas vezes, jogou os sapatos longe e jogou-se na cama, e antes que pudesse perceber, havia dormido.

"- Mas que droga, ela está atrasada. – resmungou por baixa da capa preta um dos Comensais da Morte, de voz arrastada tal qual seu filho. Era Lucius Malfoy.

- O senhor não poderia tolerar os atrasos dela meu Lord. – continuou Mcnair

- Calem-se os dois. Tenho meus motivos para tê-la ao meu lado ela sempre foi fiel, mais até do que alguns de vocês aqui. Ela jamais falhou em uma missão e um atraso não é justificativa para um Avada. – Voldemort respondeu estranhamente hilário.

De uma porta próxima um vulto apareceu. Coberto pela capa preta não era possível ver seu rosto como o dos demais.

- Perdoe meu atraso Lord, mas eu tive que matar um trouxa que estava espionando próximo a janela da minha casa. Muito insignificante se quer saber, não deu nem pra começar. E também tive que dar um fim no traste que estava na minha cama na hora em que eu acordei. Vê se pode, é só beber um pouco a mais da conta que já me é o suficiente para dormir com aqueles idiotas que freqüentam o After Dark. Eu sei que sou irresistível – nessa hora a Comensal lançou um olhar a um dos Comensais, mas Angelina não conseguiu identificar no sonho – mas é cada figura que me aparece.

- Eu sei de tudo isso minha querida Bellatrix. Mas que isso não se repita. – ele fez uma pausa – Muito bem, hoje é um dia muito especial para todos nós. Com a ajuda do nosso caro Nott, conseguimos capturar um dos amigos do Potter. E adivinhem? Ele nos disse o paradeiro dos Potter. É com grande felicidade que tenho em anunciar que o fim daqueles está próximo. Mas antes, temos alguns detalhes a acertar, entre eles o nascimento da sua filha Bellatrix.

- O senhor não pode privar minha filha de nascer. E eu não serei um peso morto enquanto estiver perto da data dela nascer.

- Errado minha querida Bellatrix, ela pode vir a ser um empecilho nos meus planos futuros.

- Ela não será empecilho nenhum, além do que, ela tem meu sangue nas veias, ela ha de ser como eu. Um dia ela também irá servir ao senhor, Lord.

- Você tem razão, em partes. Por isso façamos um acordo. Quando a pequena Lestrange nascer você deve achar uma família que tome conta dela, você não poderá cuidar dela, e quando chegar a hora, você surgirá na vida dela, de forma que essa hora quem dirá sou eu.

- Mas Lord...

- Não tem nada de mais Bellatrix; ou obedece ou morre com um Avada-Kedavra na testa agora mesmo."

Angelina então levantou num salto da cama. Estava suada e tremia um bocado. Mais uma vez tinha sonhado aquele maldito sonho. Só que dessa vez tinha voltado um pouco no tempo. Tinha ouvido nomes que não se recordava direito. Nomes de comensais, ouvira planos, e algo sobre os Potter.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos como quando sempre fazia quando estava tensa.

Notas: O nome After Dark citado no texto, foi um nome que eu inventei para o nome de um barzinho qualquer que só recebia bruxo das trevas.


	6. Na real

A Herdeira dos Lestrange

Capítulo 6 – Na real....

O sonho da noite passada não fora nada reconfortante após a tentativa de voltar a dormir. Por mais que tentasse Angelina não conseguiu dormir o resto da noite, não que faltasse muito para que ela acordasse, mas chegar descansada no primeiro dia de aula seria bom. Pelo jeito as coisas já não começaram como deveriam. Este foi o pensamento que Angelina teve logo pela manhã, depois de sair do banho e descobrir que sua meia estava furada, o que fez com que ela tivesse que consertar.

Já devidamente vestida com o uniforme da escola, pegou sua capa, agora esta com o emblema da Sonserina e dirigiu-se ao salão comunal. Eram pouco mais de 6:30 da manhã e com isso o Salão estava cheio de alunos, entre estes o trio sonserino liderado por Draco Malfoy, cochichava em um canto próximo a lareira.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa para acabar com a graça dessa Lestrange. – disse Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle apenas assentiram com a cabeça. – Ela vai me pagar pela humilhação. E vai ser durante as aulas de hoje. – concluiu

- Bom dia Draquinho! – a voz esganiçada de Pansy cumprimentava o loiro.

- O que você quer Parkinson? – disse empurrando a garota

- Vamos descer juntos para o café? – Draco, vendo que não tinha muita opção a não ser concordar, saiu o do Salão Comunal. Angelina que estava próxima a uma janela observava tudo e sem que percebesse uma ponta de ciúmes começou a crescer dentro dela, mas era algo realmente insignificante, de forma que ela nem percebeu. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça e pôs-se para fora do Salão Comunal, rumo ao Salão Principal.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry, Ron e Hermione já estavam sentados e quando avistaram Angelina chamaram a garota para que se juntasse a eles.

- Bom dia pessoal! – ela os cumprimentou tomando seu lugar ao lado de Hermione.

- Como foi sua primeira noite na Sonserina? – perguntou a menina

- Bem, dormi bem. – mentiu – espero que as próximas noites também sejam assim!

- Que bom então, mas deixa eu te perguntar Mione, você já sabe as aulas que teremos hoje? – indagou Harry

- Ainda não. A professora McGonagall ainda vai nos entregar os horários. – a conversa durou algum tempo enquanto o grupo comia. Da mesa da Sonserina um certo alguém observava e fazia notas mentais. "Aquela Lestrange não honra realmente o nome que tem. Já ficou toda amiguinha daqueles grifinórios. Não sei como ela conseguiu cair na Sonserina, ela é uma desonra a minha casa" – Draco pensou.

Entrementes, a professora McGonagall se aproximava distribuindo os horários. Ao parar frente ao grupo de amigos, notou que Angelina não era Grifinória, e disse para que a garota fosse pegar seu horário com o professor Snape, o que Angelina acabou fazendo totalmente a contra gosto. Não sabia porque, mas não gostava muito da professora de Transfiguração.

- Beleza de segunda feira. – comentou Rony nada empolgado ao constatar que em plena segunda feira teria aula dupla de poções junto com a Sonserina. – Dupla de Poções para começar bem a semana.

- Ao menos a gente se livra disso até sexta feira, que é quando temos a última aula de Poções da semana. – Mione tentou amenizar a situação.

- Que maravilha. Nós abrimos e fechamos a semana com Poções. Ninguém merece. – disse Harry.

O grupo de sextanistas da Sonserina também parecia ter a mesma reação que os grifinórios. Não que não gostassem das aulas do Snape, (alguns realmente odiavam o professor, mesmo este sendo chefe da casa), mas o fato de terem que dividi-las com os grifinórios era terrível. Angelina, porém, fugia a regra. Estava animada em poder dividir as aulas com os até então amigos grifinórios, mas nada disse a respeito, mas como que se adivinhasse os pensamentos da garota, Malfoy irrompeu altivo como sempre.

- Parece que a laia vai se juntar hoje, não é Lestrange – fez questão de enfatizar o nome – Vai adorar estar com seus amigos grifinórios durante as aulas. Gente como você só envergonha a casa. – concluiu com um sorriso sarcástico

- Pior são as pessoas que falam, mas não fazem nada para a casa se orgulhar. Quando isso vem de família então, é muito pior. – Angelina retrucou no mesmo tom usado pelo loiro. Draco abriu e fechou a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu, simplesmente levantou da mesa enraivecido chamando por Crabbe e Goyle para que fossem atrás dele.

- Você não devia tratar o Draquinho desse jeito. – Pansy falou esganiçada – Sua....

- E você deveria cuidar mais da sua vida do que das dos outros. Quem sabe assim você parava de fazer papel de idiota e parava de correr atrás do Malfoy. – Angelina terminou e saiu para as aulas.

Aquela segunda-feira não parecia nada fácil. Não que as aulas fossem difíceis, pelo contrário, Angelina estava acompanhando muito bem. Para uma aluna vinda de outra escola, podia-se dizer que ela estava melhor que muitos que já eram estudantes de Hogwarts.

Estava saindo da aula de História da Magia para seguir para a aula de Transfiguração quando foi parada no corredor por um vulto que não soube dizer quem era.

- Você deve se achar muito esperta não é garota? – a voz arrastada fez Angelina descobrir quem era.

- Sou esperta o bastante para não me envolver com gente como você. – Malfoy bufou, mas depois de um longo suspiro como de quem recobrasse a calma, falou.

- Meu pai disse que eu deveria ser "legal" com você – ele continuou com um pouco de nojo – mas vejo que isso parece impossível. Você consegue ser insuportável.

- Se eu sou tão insuportável assim, porque é que você não larga do meu pé? – ela perguntou triunfante ao ver que ele não tinha resposta aparente. Livrou-se das mãos dele em seu braço e continuou o caminho. Quando estava quase chegando próximo à porta da sala de aula, ouviu um ressonante feitiço de Rictusempra lançado pelo herdeiro Malfoy.

- Rictusempra!! – Angelina ainda teve tempo de desviar do feitiço por mais difícil que isso possa parecer. Malfoy estava desacreditado do que vira, e parado nem percebeu quando a garota puxou sua varinha de dentro do bolso interno e lançou-lhe um feitiço de desarmamento.

- Expelliarmus!! – Malfoy foi lançado para longe, e sua varinha chocou-se com a parede. Caído no chão, ele ainda viu Angelina se aproximar, e percebeu que nos olhos dela o ódio era crescente e os olhos cinzas da garota pareciam mais profundos do que o normal com toda aquela raiva transparecendo. Angelina ia começar o feitiço de imobilização quando ouviu a voz da professora de Transfiguração.

- Que diabos os dois pensam que estão fazendo? Duelando no meio do corredor. Isso poderia ferir alguém. Senhor Malfoy, honestamente, o Senhor é um monitor, deveria dar o exemplo e você Srta. Lestrange, francamente, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – a resposta não veio, e um silêncio tomou o local, agora cercado por diversas pessoas. Vendo que a resposta não viria McGonagall disse mais irritada ainda, se é que isso era possível. – Pois bem então. 50 pontos a menos para a Sonserina, e os dois terão que cumprir detenção, após o término das aulas, por favor, venham a minha sala para que eu lhes fale. – Angelina olhou de McGongall para Malfoy e de Malfoy para a professora de novo. Com nojo das palavras disse finalmente.

- Cumprir detenção com ele? – fez questão de frisar bem o "ele". Draco parecia ter a mesma reação, e iria realmente falar alguma coisa, mas a resposta da professora veio antes.

- SIM COM ELE! OS DOIS DEPOIS DAS AULAS NA MINHA SALA!!! AGORA VENHAM!!!

Angelina juntou suas coisas que haviam caído no chão e seguiu a multidão Ainda murmurou um palavrão que só ela pode ouvir antes de entrar na sala. Estava amaldiçoando aquela segunda-feira. Malfoy, porém não voltou para as aulas, dirigiu-se para a enfermaria alegando ter batido com a cabeça na parede após o feitiço lançado pela jovem Lestrange.

Durante o almoço, as coisas pareceram correr anormalmente bem. Malfoy não apareceu, o que causou certa tranqüilidade na mesa da Sonserina o que também fez com que Angelina almoçasse na mesa de sua casa. A conversa, convenientemente não poderia ser outra. Macintosh aproximou-se de Angelina como um gato pela noite.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy? Parece que toda a Sonserina está sabendo, mas prefiro saber por você. – comentou em tom malicioso. Angie por sua vez o olhou com total descrença, revirou os olhos nas órbitas e disse enquanto tomava um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

- É uma pena então, você vai continuar sem saber no que depender de mim. Não preciso falar as coisas pois os fofoqueiros estão de plantão, ouça o que quiser e acredite no que quiser, não me importo. – Angelina continuou comendo e ignorou totalmente os protestos do goleiro sonserino. Entre seus pensamentos, um em particular a incomodava. Angelina desejava saber o porque de estar sendo tão fria ultimamente. Fria no que ela queria dizer era, dava respostas curtas e grossas, não que ela não fizesse isso, mas geralmente só o fazia com pessoas que conhecia, o que não era o caso de Malfoy ou Macintosh, mas desde que pusera os pés no Expresso de Hogwarts, suas respostas para com todos os Sonserinos vinham sendo sempre estas e aquilo a incomodava pois lá no fundo aquela vozinha ainda continuava dizendo-lhe que deveria tomar cuidado com os grifinórios e não com os sonserinos.

Quando estava se levantando da mesa, notou que Pansy também não havia comparecido ao almoço, pensou que esta talvez estivesse com Malfoy na enfermaria, o que julgou ser algo totalmente idiota já que a garota não percebia que ele não queria nada com ela. Juntou suas coisas e caminhou rumo as masmorras aonde seriam as duas primeiras aulas de Poções do ano. No caminho cruzou com alguns corvinais que estavam presentes no incidente matutino, e ouviu-os cochichar algo sobre como ela era a única garota que enfrentava Malfoy, e que todos estavam satisfeitos com isso. Após ouvir esses comentários, é desnecessário dizer que seu ego inflou, mas nada anormal por se dizer, orgulho era algo muito comum a ela, afinal era uma Lestrange, embora não soubesse o real significado de ser tal.

Ao chegar à sala aonde seria a aula de Poções, Angelina percebeu que já estava cheia de alunos, entre eles o trio de amigos Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Chega mais Angelina! – disse Ron

- Por favor, me chamem de Angie. – respondeu sorridente – Harry, posso me sentar aqui? – apontou para o lugar vago ao lado do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry consentiu com a cabeça. Ficaram alguns poucos minutos conversando principalmente sobre o ocorrido com Malfoy, o que fez com que Harry e Ron dessem muita risada, mas também ficassem decepcionados com o fato de Angie ter de pagar detenção. Foram bruscamente interrompidos por uma das teatrais entradas de Snape.

Angelina não se surpreendeu, pelo contrário apenas fez uma nota mental relacionada ao cabelo ensebado do Mestre de Poções.

- Eu espero que esse ano, mais do que ano passado, vocês estejam preparados para duras lições. Apenas um ano os separa dos NIEM's e é fato de que muitos aqui não tiveram o desempenho esperado nos NOM's – rapidamente o olhar do professor passou por Neville – então sem mais demoras devo informar-lhes que cobrarei muito mais de vocês neste ano que se seguirá. Mas antes de continuar nossa aula quero dizer que a falta do Sr. Malfoy hoje justifica-se pelo fato dele ter sido atingido por um feitiço a caminho da aula de Transfiguração. – nesse exato momento Snape pousou seu olhar em Angelina, que por sua vez estava mais interessada em terminar seu desenho na ponta do pergaminho do que ouvir as palavras do professor. Este, muito contrariado falou – Vejo que a Srta. Lestrange importa-se mais em continuar seu estúpido desenho a prestar atenção na aula. – Angelina levantou o olhar lentamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida e visivelmente contrariada por ter sido incomodada largou a pena na mesa e disse com desdém.

- Tem minha total atenção professor Snape. Apenas achei desnecessário ouvir suas pautas de começo de aula já que como boa aluna que sou me julgo na obrigação de saber que terei que estudar arduamente para os NIEM's da mesma forma que estudei para os NOM's no ano que se passou. Para comprovar que falo a verdade, por favor, peço que confira minhas notas, que por acaso foram as melhores da minha turma em Durmstrang. – finalizou olhando para a classe que parecia totalmente abobalhada após o discurso da novata. Era óbvio que o pensamento que corroia a todos era o fato de como uma garota recém chegada, ousava enfrentar o tão temido mestre de Poções, Severo Snape?

Continua....


End file.
